


i feel it coming

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Party Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 23:39:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12899343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's two weeks until graduation at Hogwarts and Pansy has an idea of how to celebrate.





	i feel it coming

**Author's Note:**

> title comes from 'i feel it coming' by the weeknd. 
> 
> just a little quick write of an idea i couldn’t get out of my head. unedited as of right now so i apologize for any mistakes

It was two weeks until graduation at Hogwarts and instead of it being for the seventh years alone, it was for them and the eighth years. Being in the middle of a war and trying to complete your schooling was a difficult talk so last years seventh years were allowed to come back for another year to complete what had been interrupted by a madman.

It wasn't much different in the beginning. Houses typically stayed to themselves, though the eighth years were all bunked together in a tower that would fit them all so that was how the inter-house unity began. It was small things like Hermione helping a Hufflepuff with homework or Neville showing a Slytherin how to handle some of the plants in Herbology that really set off the beginning to the houses loosening up and becoming more friendly with one another, rather than it being small talk and polite thank you's and hello's. 

It was strange, really, to be so casual with the Slytherin's, in Harry's opinion. It's not that he minded because the war changed more than just him, but to be able to actually hold a conversation with Draco Malfoy and be friends was at the top of the list of things he hadn't expected to happen during his last year at Hogwarts. 

The second thing on that list was his break up with Ginny. 

He should've seen it coming. They hadn't really acted like anything other than friends over the Summer and everything was still so raw and messy from losing Fred, but he supposes that's the way it was supposed to have been. He and Ginny were friends before anything else so it would only make sense that he was there for her as more of a friend than a boyfriend during that time. Their relationship had always been so comfortable and content, but that didn't matter in the end. He and Ginny craved something deeper than that, they realized, after school had started and they still were unable to connect on a more intimate level. Either way, they remained family. Harry could never fill the hole that Fred's death had left, but Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were thankful for Harry's presence and helping hand. He had always been like a son to them, but now it was more than ever that they felt he belonged in the family. They knew Fred would feel that way, too.

Harry was sat in the eighth years common room, legs curled up on the couch as he worked on his speech for graduation, having been asked to deliver one at the ceremony since he knew better than anyone how the war impacted the students and staff. 

"Golden boy writing a golden speech, I see." Draco teased, coming up beside him and plopping down, making Harry's quill run across the page, leaving a long mark over his words.

"Trying to." Harry rolled his eyes, using his wand to fix his parchment.

Draco smiled and leaned back against the couch, staring at the unlit fireplace in front of them. The common room was empty, everyone else being up in the dormitories getting ready for bed.

The sleeping arrangements were sorted by house, but typically people just slept wherever they wanted. Being eighth years and war heroes gave them all a bit of freedom they wouldn't normally have. 

They sat in the quiet, scribbles from Harry's quill and the few shutting of doors being the only noise within the tower. 

Draco looked over at Harry, watching him trying to think of stuff to write down. "You shouldn't think so hard. If you have to really think about it then it's not genuine or meaningful in anyway. Just say the first thing that comes to mind, can't be hard considering your mouth never stops running."

Harry's eyes glanced up to glare at a innocent looking Draco who didn't bother staying for Harry's retort and just simply stood, going up to the dormitories that he, Blaise, Harry, and Ron started sharing. At first, it was Harry, Ron, Seamus, and Dean in the room, but Seamus and Dean ended up switching slowly over time to the room down the hall, now sharing with Neville and a Ravenclaw. Harry isn't even sure when the Blaise and Draco switch officially occurred, really, they had all been hanging out and fell asleep one night and Draco and Blaise just never left. 

Even more surprising than his friendship with Draco was that Ron had even started to have a friendship with him, too. 

As much as Ron would absolutely deny it one-hundred percent, Harry knew that the strategic chess games and Quidditch matches were Ron's way of putting the past behind them and accepting that Draco Malfoy had been a pawn in the war just as much as he, Harry, and Hermione had been.

Sometimes it felt like it had always been this way, or at least like it was supposed to have been. 

 

The next morning, Harry awoke to a loud thump on the floor that caused him to jump out of bed and gasp for air.

"Bloody hell, Potter. It was just a shoe." Draco said, signalling to shoe that fell off of his bed and landed on the floor. 

Harry stared at Draco's half buttoned shirt as his pants were being pulled up, unable to shake off that fear filled feeling, but for a whole different reason than the startling awakening he had. 

No, this fear had been brewing for a while now and Harry had only recently allowed it to surface. Being friends with Draco had caused Harry to reflect on their sixth year, and what he found was life changing. Yes, Harry had known Draco was up to something. Yes, Harry wanted to find out what it was and stop whatever it was. Yes, he had quite literally stalked Draco to figure it out. 

But there was something else. 

Harry had realized that, beyond those things, he had also been so suspicious and curious about Draco for another reason - he wanted to protect Draco.

He had always thought he felt so guilty for nearly killing Draco in the bathroom because killing was  _bad,_ but Harry had come to realize that it was because he hadn't meant to hurt Draco. Regardless of their past, he didn't actually want Draco dead or to be hurt in anyway. Just like the fire during the war, Harry couldn't let Draco die because he didn't deserve it.

The fear came after his realization of  _why_ he wanted to protect Draco. 

And that.. was something Harry had never thought about, but then it became something so incredibly huge in his life that it was hard not to. 

It was after a few weeks of being single that Harry had taken a good look at Draco and had began to feel all of the repressed emotions from over the last few years. Draco was everything. He was the sun, knowing he was hot as shit and never burning out of life; he was the moon, dark and mysterious, but so bright and beautiful at the same time; he was the air, able to make Harry lose his breath and feel dizzy.

"Right, well, while you're busy playing with your shoes, some of us are starving." Harry got out of bed, looking pointedly away from Draco as he changed into his robes and went straight to the bathroom.

At breakfast, Harry sat with Hermione and Ron, as usual, and scarfed down some eggs.

"So, get this, Ginny was talking to me about some boy shes seeing, but wont tell me who. Says she's waiting for the right moment to tell people. You reckon its a Slytherin?" Ron asks, muffin crumbs falling from his mouth. 

Hermione laughed and shook her head fondly, wiping them from his chin, "Whoever it is has to at least be a more polite eater than you, I mean honestly, Ron."

"Ginny's seeing someone?" Harry spoke up, eyebrow raised. It's not like he assumed she would be single for the rest of the year, but still a weird feeling knowing she was with someone. 

"Yeah, mate. You okay with that?" 

"Yeah, of course, just didn't know." Harry shrugged, looking down the table to see Draco a few seats down with Dean, Seamus, and Blaise.

Pansy and Ginny were over at the normal Gryffindor table talking closely, heads bowed down so nobody could hear them. Wasn't out of the ordinary for them to be hanging out, but Harry was now pretty sure whoever she was seeing was a Slytherin. Seems her and Harry really did have a lot of stuff in common; bloody Slytherin's.

He looked back to his friends to see them giving him a funny look, both chuckling and going back to their breakfast.

 

"Okay, eighth years." Pansy clapped her hands after everyone as finally out of class and sitting around the common room. "I have an idea and I've invited some of our friends to join us." Luna and Ginny were sat next to her, laughing at Pansy's confidence. It was always something to be admired. She really did take control and have a plan set in motion for everything she did.

"As you all know, Muggle Studies was required this year to try and create understanding and whatnot, so I found out a little game muggles play before graduating from their schooling. It's typically in something called a yearbook that has everyone's name and picture for memories, I guess, since they don't have anything like a pensieve." she looked quite impressed with how muggles had an alternative to nearly everything they had in the wizarding world, but still wondering how on Earth they got anything done without magic. "It's called 'most likely to' so everyone take your parchment slips and quill in hand. We're going to call out phrases like 'most likely to defeat a dark lord'," she smirks at Harry, "and you write down whoever you think will be the one to do it, fold the paper, and stick it in the hat I have charmed to count the names and record the votes."

"What if we don't want to play?" Dean asked, parchment in hand.

"Well, too bad. We're all friends now and we're creating some fun memories together, damn it."

"Debatable." Draco muttered his breath at Pansy, but went along with the game anyway.

She rolled her eyes at him before putting on a smile, "So anyway, first round - most likely to get married first."

Scribbles filled the air as some looked around, trying to figure out who in the group of players would tie the knot before anyone else. Harry already knew thanks to Ron bringing it up once.

"Okay." Pansy said, grabbing the hat once the votes were recorded. "three vote Dean, five vote Ginny, and nine for Ron." 

Ron blushes furiously as he bumps Harry's shoulder, knowing he was definitely part of that nine."

"Most likely to get arrested."

It ended up being eight votes Draco and eight votes Pansy.

"Okay, harsh, thought we were all over this." she scoffed, putting the hat back down on the table.

"We don't mean it as in a bad way, just... you guys don't know when to keep your mouths shut. Aurors won't hesitate." Ginny laughed at her friend, giving a sympathetic smile. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Oh, please, I do not have a mouth on me! I simply state things the way they are, not my problem if someone can't handle what I have to say. Like that shirt, Weasley, honestly who's rubbish bin did you find that in?"

Ginny flipped him off and stood up, looking right at him. "Most likely to confess that they're in love with Harry."

Draco sat there completely stunned for a moment, but then narrowed his eyes. Fine. He could play that game.

Harry sat his things down slowly and cleared his throat, "Im just gonna...not answer that...okay." he rubbed his palms on his jeans and glanced at Hermione who was laughing silently to herself.

"Let's see the results." Ginny said just mere seconds after the round began, seems like everyone had an idea of who would be confessing.

She unrolled the tally parchment and immediately smirked, "Fifteen votes Draco Malfoy. My, my, Malfoy, do you have something to share?"

Draco stood suddenly and tore the paper away from her, "Oh, piss off! You lot are out of your minds." he groaned then went up to the dormitories, complaining the whole way up about annoying Gryffindors and Slytherins who didn't defend him.

"Wait, what just happened?" Harry asked Ron and Hermione quietly as the game continued. 

"You really are thick, Harry. I suppose you will be happy to hear that he likes you." Hermione smiled small, sighing. "Yes, we know you like him. We've known this whole time. Though it was only when you became friends that we felt it was confirmed."

Harry sat there, unable to speak. They knew? This entire time? "W-What? You knew? And you didn't say anything?"

"Mate, we wanted you to come to us on your own, believe me, nobody here cares, we just.. we thought you two would have done something about it by now. It was getting kind of annoying having to watch you pathetically pine after each other."

The entire group gave out mumbles of agreeance and Harry felt his cheeks burn. "Oh.: he breathed out awkwardly. 

"Well go talk to him! I didn't do that just for you to sit there and look embarrassed." Ginny laughed, tossing the hat at Harry.

Th group whistled as Harry went to confront Draco, his heart pounding his chest. So, everyone knew, okay he could live with that. But, what if they were wrong about Draco?

"Uh, hey." Harry said and shut the door behind him, drowning out the whispering voices from the common room.

Draco just stared at Harry from the bed before standing up. "Is it true? I mean, what they were saying?"

Rubbing his hand on the back of his neck, Harry looked around and nodded. "Yeah, I didn't realize that everyone knew. Only just figured it out myself, so.." 

"Suppose there's no reason for me to deny the votes then." Draco said, trying to retain a careless posture, though he was just as nervous as Harry was.

They sat in silence for a moment or two until Harry broke it with a laugh. "I thought becoming friends with you was the most unexpected this that could've happened this year, but I guess Hogwarts had more surprises in mind."

Draco laughed back as Ron walked in, giving them apologetic looks. "Don't mind me, just grabbing a pillow and blanket. Hermione and I are gonna sleep in the common room tonight, but since Im here, It's not that much of a surprise. Honestly, can you two be anymore daft?" Ron rolled his eyes and left them alone once more.

The two boys started laughing all over again, knowing that the rest of their lives were beginning in that very moment. 


End file.
